


Shameful thoughts

by Ej103v



Series: Shameless words [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play, Dubious Consent, Everybody gets to have his way with Youngjae basically, Everybody loves Youngjae, Kinks, M/M, OT7, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn, SM or something, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ej103v/pseuds/Ej103v
Summary: Youngjae is just perfect in fullfilling everyone's sexual fantasies.





	1. Mark, Yugyeom and Baby-boy Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> The Fic Title is actually my working title, but I kept it, because that's what it is.  
> Messed up smutty scenes that will never be put into a greater work.
> 
> I tagged dubcon just to be safe, as consent is never explicitly expressed on-screen. (Not the opposite either)
> 
> While the chapters are not chronologically ordered, nor work towards any form of story arc, I do consider all of them to take place under the same overall setting.  
> Since those are all things I want to be done TO Youngjae, it doesn't really matter who does it so...  
> I randomly flip through GOT5, while Jaebum is poor little cutiepie's guardian angel, always making sure he's safe and cared for.

Mark thinks that Jaebum has outshone himself with this.

“A masterpiece.” He mumbles, awed and witnesses Jaebum’s genuine, beaming smile. Mark’s hand is being squashed in Yugyeom’s tight grip and he looks over to his maknae. “You like it too?” He asks, but it’s out of question and he’s not mad that Yugyeom doesn’t answer. The shining desire in his eyes tells Mark enough.

He’s quite glad to have Yugyeom by his side, happy to share this with someone. That there’s someone who understands his thoughts and feelings, someone who doesn’t scrunch his nose over him, calling him strange. The others have their fair share of weird kinks, Mark doesn’t find himself to be outstanding, but none of the others quite get it, except Yugyeom. Yugyeom of all people.

Not even Jaebum, who’s standing in front of them, making them the most precious of gifts, understands it. He’s willing to offer it to them, willing to get into it, but he doesn’t grasp it. It’s okay, Mark thinks, because Jaebum did it  _so well_ .

  


Mark steps forward towards the bed and slowly sinks down to sit on the edge of the mattress. He’s being extra careful, moving slowly and quietly as not to disturb the sleeping beauty. The lights are dimmed soft, yellow glow that illuminates the room warmly, makes everything feel calm and comfortable. The covers are a nice, baby blue. New bedsheets, just for them.

Mark reaches out a hand and smoothes it down a naked leg. A featherlight touch beginning at the knee and sliding down the hairless calf down to the ankle. Jaebum even shaved his legs.

Mark can’t help to look up again, find Jaebum’s eyes. He can read in his expression that his own must be shining in excitement. Jaebum’s smile is sweet and gentle as he retreats to a corner. He makes a gesture with his hand that says “Go ahead.”

  


Mark turns back around and swallows. His mouth has gone dry. The feelings are overwhelming, he doesn’t know where to start. For a moment he’s content with just looking, just letting his eyes wander up and down, take in every little detail.

The poor thing, he thinks. Youngjae must be so tired. Even though he’s sleeping peacefully, even in his sleep exhaustion is written on his face. Mark knows all the others had their turn already, must have worn him out so much. There’s a tingling in his belly wandering down to his crotch.

Mark never has to fight the others for his turn, never fight to be first. He likes this the most. Likes it when Youngjae is so exhausted he can’t keep his eyes open. Like now.

He’s lying half sideways, half on his belly, head propped up onto the giant teddy bear that functions as a pillow and a mattress. His cheeks are slightly pink beneath the closed eyes and he’s breathing deeply, though it stutters briefly from time to time. His black locks are messy, but have been roughly combed back to not hide the pretty face.

His head is turned in towards his shoulder and the oversized baby pink sweater hides his neck and chin. Mark is not mad, he knows what’s hiding underneath and he will find it soon.

The sweater covers almost the entirety of Youngjae’s hands, only the fingertips peeking out where they’re clawing into the teddy bears fur. And it also covers his bottom, just so. If he wore any panties they would peak out underneath, but he doesn’t. The hem ends just at the curve of his butt and it is so inviting, Mark reaches out to trace the hemline with the pads of his fingers. He’s certain he can feel Youngjae shudder.

Youngjae’s bare legs are slightly bend the way he’s lying and they end in socked feet, the same baby pink color as the sweater, decorated with little white snowflakes. The whole picture is adorable. Youngjae looks so small, so tiny and fragile. Mark’s gaze wanders back up and he feels his pants tighten just from the view, especially when he gets stuck at Youngjae’s face again. Plush cheeks and dark lashes and the butterfly- printed pacifier stuck in his mouth.

  


A hand snakes down Mark’s torso and palms him through his jeans, evoking a soft groan. “I’m scared to even touch him…” Yugyeom murmurs into his ear, “He’s so angelic.” Mark can only nod. He takes Yugyeom’s hand by the wrist and guides it to Youngjae’s leg, up and down the calf like he did before. Yugyeom’s breath goes ragged from the simple touch. He detaches from Mark and he can see the manic expression on his face as he crawls onto the bed. It doesn’t take long to make Yugyeom snap, Mark thinks with a soft smile.

He watches Yugyeom’s hands wander up Youngjae’s legs, further than the knees, all the way up the thighs. On the sides first, until the hem of the sweater and back down. Then up the front as well as he can reach it and Youngjae shifts slightly. And then back down. And next he slides them up the back of his legs, Mark can see the pressure of his fingers increase when he reaches the thighs and he doesn’t stop when he reaches the sweater.

This time Youngjae twitches for sure, when Yugyeom reaches underneath the sweater and strokes his cute butt. It’s out of Mark’s sight but he knows it well and the fact that he’s watching Yugyeom’s hands vanish underneath just makes it so much more naughty. He knows how Yugyeom likes to massage his little boy’s butt with his palms and slide his thumbs between the cheeks to tease his hole. And he does just that and startles Mark with a deep, lustful moan.

Mark isn’t the only one, though, Youngjae’s body gives a small jerk and he makes a sleepy whining sound. Yuygeom retrieves one hand to palm himself, but the one that stays moves around underneath the sweater and Youngjae whines again and shifts and twitches and buries his face deeper into the teddy fur.

“Hyung’s plugged you up for us, huh?” Yugyeom asks and with a shudder Mark finally understands. The thought of just looking at Youngjae forever now feels absurd. His cock is throbbing in his pants and he finally pulls them down to free it, pumping himself a few times over the view. Yugyeom moves to the side without being asked to. They know each other well by now. Mark takes his place, gets a hold of Youngjae’s thighs and spreads them a bit. It rolls him further onto his stomach, upper body propped onto the teddy bear and he gives a soft sniffle.

Mark knows that Youngjae is a good actor that’s why it’s hard to tell when he’s playing or when he’s real. He pushes the sweater up a bit, revealing the hot pink end of an anal plug peeking out between his fluffy cheeks. Yugyeom leans close to him for a better look as Mark grabs the end of the plug and pulls.

The high pitched mewls coming from Youngjae have both of them grunt deeply in satisfaction. Youngjae struggles, his butt wiggles a little and he whimpers, muffled mildly by the pacifier stuck between his teeth. Mark looks up to his face to see if he’s awake, but his eyes are still closed. 

He pulls the plug all the way out, steady but slow, observing how the cute pink hole stretches around the thick part and then clenches shut when the last bit slipped out of it. It’s shiny wet and glossy in the warm light. Lube is smeared all around it and even leaks from the entrance now that there’s nothing holding it inside.

Jaebum outshone himself, really. Marks pokes a finger through the mess, it enters without resistance, barely any pressure needed to get it through the slicked up hole. It’s hot and wet inside Youngjae. He crooks his finger a little and pulls it sideways without much strain. Youngjae whimpers again and Yugyeom moans. He moves in closer, reaches out a hand and pushes his own finger into Youngjae along Mark’s, pulling to the other side.

This time Youngjae really cries out and shuffles awake. His butt squirms under their touch and Mark observes his face rub left and right into the teddy. His mouth opens in a whiny moan and the pacifier almost falls out. His eyes flutter open and after a bit of disorientation, they find Mark’s.

Mark stares deep into his eyes, one finger still in his butt and he pulls again. Youngjae’s eyes screw shut again, the whimpering sound being pushed out through clenched teeth this time. Yugyeom doesn’t care. He moves his finger like in trance, in and out and pulling outwards and then he adds a second and it slides in just as easily, because… “You’re so fucking  _loose_ , baby.” He states, voice thick with lust. “And so  _wet_ …” Mark agrees. Youngjae doesn’t answer. Of course he doesn’t. He keeps his eyes shut and whines softly, clutching to the bear for comfort.

Mark pulls his finger back out and Yugyeom takes the opportunity to stuff in two more of his own, thrusting them in deeply, just once and listening to the desperate mewls it evokes. Then he pulls them out and moves away with an apologetic grin at Mark, who shakes his head with a mild smirk. He’s too cute to be mad at.

Mark leans down over the length of Youngjae’s body, covering him whole and spreads his legs a little further with his knees, before he presses the head of his cock to his loose little pink hole. It’s barely an act to push it inside and he groans deeply and satisfied over the feeling of Youngjae’s wet heat enveloping him gently. His cock fits so snugly into him, as if Youngjae were just made for it.

He rocks his hips and buries himself in his depths in a single go, relishing in the tortured sounds that Youngjae makes. He barely moves, merely his fingers clutching the bear and his cheek rubbing over its fur as Mark ruts into him.

Nothing in the world feels this good. Youngjae’s warm, pliant body, all exhausted, used and sleepy. The smell of the lotion Jaebum uses on him. The little sounds working their way around the pacifier. Mark rocks his hips with fervor. It's easy with how lubed up and fucked out Youngjae’s hole is already. Mark likes to imagine how the others fucked him open before. BamBam and Jackson and Jinyoung burying their length inside him one after the other until he’s crying from exhaustion and overstimulation.

And now is his turn. When there’s no strength left to fight. No strength left to cum. Mark drives his cock into the poor little baby boy over and over. Youngjae was so sleepy, he barely reacted when it started. But as times passes, the sounds he makes become louder, more desperate. His toes drum against the mattress, one of the few signs of discomfort and resistance he can show. Mark thrusts harder in response, groaning into Youngjae’s ear and praising his cute little hole.

Mark doesn’t work out in vain. He stems himself up on his arms and thrusts his hips forward with pressure. Hard and fast and deep he fucks into Youngjae’s body and he’s only satisfied, when he witnesses a few, desperate tears fall down the little boy’s face. He buries it in the teddy fur entirely and sobs.

The crying wrecks his body and Mark can’t hold onto himself. He groans deeply and comes hard, spilling his seed in Youngjae’s depths and allows his arms give out.

He’s panting and inhaling Youngjae’s unique scent, listening to his little sobs and whimpers. He’s lying fully on top of the boy, softening cock still placed deeply in his butt, stretching his used hole open and rubbing at his inner walls. Youngjae is shaking mildly underneath him, but his crying is already calming down, now that he’s not being fucked anymore.

Mark kisses his cheek gently, licks a few tears away and listens to him take a few shaky breaths. “So good, baby.” He murmurs gently and finally pulls away. His cock slips out the wet hole with a sloppy noise that has his mouth water. Today he certainly won’t be satisfied with one.

“Turn around?” Mark asks and looks at Yugyeom who nods rapidly. Youngjae is entirely made of jelly, he’s so soft and boneless and so weak. They pry him off his teddy and turn him to lie on his back. His cute pink sweater rides up his belly a little and reveals the soft baby-cock, lying flaccid against his stomach, everything as hairless as his legs. It’s so cute, Mark almost coos.

Youngjae keeps his eyes closed still, probably too tired to keep them open for more than a lazy blink and his arms end up next to himself, palms up at the height of his shoulders. Yugyeom settles himself between Youngjae’s legs, spreading them open and Mark sits by his head, playing with a few strands of black hair.

Yugyeom thrusts into him unceremoniously and forces a hiccupped moan from Youngjae’s throat. Mark admits without shame, that Yugyeom is way thicker than himself and he has a lot of strength in his thighs and abdomen. He can fuck Youngjae so good and wear him out in a way that Mark fails to do. Yugyeom fucks him hard, pulls his legs up and thrusts into him as deeply as possible. It’s only seconds until Youngjae is crying again, head falling left and right, desperate with nothing to hold on to. His whines and moans are getting louder and his head falls back, digging into the mattress while his neck stretches sinfully.

Yugyeom pulls all the way out, just to thrust back into Youngjae’s abused body, making him jerk off the mattress. Yugyeom’s eyes are glossy, he’s lost in pleasure as he places his hands on Youngjae’s stomach and shoves them up underneath the sweater. Mark grabs for Youngjae’s legs instead, hooks his hands behind the knees to pull them up and apart, successfully immobilizing Youngjae even though it’s pointless. He’s barely any more than a lifeless body, used to the point of breaking.

Yugyeom’s moans get louder and more desperate. He shoves the sweater all the way up, almost over Youngjae’s face to get Mark to see. Youngjae’s cute, velvety nipples are caught in a pair of clamps, adorned with pretty baby blue and silver ribbons. It’s adorable and as Yugyeom grabs one and pulls, a fresh swell of tears fall from Youngjae’s eyes and he sobs and cries so much, the pacifier falls from his mouth.

Mark gasps, Youngjae’s eyes shoot open. Yugyeom thrusts into him hard and Youngjae screams. His bottom lips is quivering as he begins to wail and cry in earnest. Mark is certain that it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen or heard. Yugyerom’s hips rock fast and harsh and then his lips part in a heavy groan and he stills, probably spilling his cum deep into Youngjae’s butt.

He’s sobbing and his hands come up to claw at Mark’s arms and he has to let go of his legs to find the pacifier and stuff it back into his mouth.

  


After that, Youngjae exhaustedly falls asleep or maybe he passes out, Mark isn’t sure. His eyes close and apart from a little twitching he does not react, even as Mark fucks him a second time and Yugyeom pulls at his nipples.

  


When Mark hugs Jaebum Goodbye, his gaze lingers on Youngjae’s form. “Thank you.” He says and Jaebum pets his head. “Will he be okay?” Mark wants to know, whispering as quietly as he can and Jaebum chuckles. “Of course.” He says reassuring. “He’s been through worse.” Mark nods. Jaebum says that every time and Mark has yet to find out about the terrible things his leader does to his boyfriend. Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t know.

“Your taste is pretty tame. “ Jaebum shrugs. Mark scoffs. He calls it tame, others call it weird. “Can I ask you something?” Mark shifts uncomfortable. “The crying and stuff… Is it real, or…?” Jaebum cocks an eyebrow. “I mean… is he suffering or does he play it up, like…” Mark tells himself he needs the reassurance of everything being a play. Everything being safe and consented. He tells himself that…

But Jaebum gives him a dirty grin. “I won’t tell.” He answers and Mark can’t help the tiny shudder of arousal. He shakes his head quickly and flees, leaving a chuckling Jaebum behind.


	2. Jinyoung gives Youngjae a hard time and Jackson approves

Jackson thinks that Jinyoung is an artist. He sculpts and paints and plays Youngjae’s body like an instrument. As much as Jackson loves to play, there’s always something captivating about just watching Jinyoung.

He’s focused, immersed and so disciplined. Jackson is not like that, can never hold back, just wants to go and do and more and more. Right now he’s holding his own erection in a tight grip, pants discarded, rock-hard and barely suppressing the grunts and moans wanting to escape through his clenched teeth. And all that from just watching.

And all that despite the white stains on his chest telling of the fact that he already came once. Because he couldn’t hold back. Because the view and the sounds drive him crazy.

  


Jinyoung did not take off a single piece of clothing. In his black cotton pants and button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, he sits upright on Youngjae’s stomach, comprising him of a large portion of his mobility. The rest of it is taken away by the cuffs around his wrists. His legs are free to move and kick, but it’s only doing so much.

His hands don’t exactly need to be tied either, Jinyoung perfectly capable of dominating him without the help of restraints, but Jackson asked for it. Because Jackson just loves to watch the muscles in his arms flex, pulling and fighting against the chains binding him to the metal headboard, all stretched out and vulnerable and helpless.

Jacksons cock twitches in his hand and he moans under his breath. Jinyoung is the artist, yes, but Youngjae is the art itself. A masterpiece of human perfection. His fingers clench and unclench into fists, his heels kick the mattress in frustration. His glowing white skin is covered in a sheen of sweat and bright red stripes and blotches wherever Jinyoung was a little rough. His dark strands of silky hair spread out over the bloodred cotton blindfold.

And he sings a symphony of moans, captivating, hypnotizing.

  


Jinyoung keeps him strictly pressed onto the bed with his weight, not wavering, no much how Youngjae attempts to kick his hips upwards, in desperate search of friction where is none. It was Jinyoung’s choice. Jackson couldn’t ever do it, couldn’t bear it. The cockring, tightly locked around Youngjae’s pretty little dick. Jackson lost track of the time, doesn’t know just how long the boy’s been restrained like that, aroused and tortured and not allowed to come.

His erection stands rock hard, flushed an angry red, leaking precum on his belly and staining the back of Jinyoung’s shirt every now and then. Youngjae sobs pitifully. Crying has been on and off for the past hour or so. Jackson can imagine him being on edge, overwhelmed. Youngjae is so sensitive, needing so little stimulation to get lost in the pleasure and this play is new. Instead of being made to come again and again, Jinyoung decided to turn things around.

It’s exciting, Jackson hasn’t been this horny in months and yet he feels terribly sorry to his little boy. He couldn’t do it, he’d surrendered a million times already, giving Youngjae all that he wants, fucking him nice and deep and wrapping his lips around the flush little cock and sucking him into oblivion. But Jinyoung can. Jinyoung is focused and patient and sadistic.

Jackson forced himself to let go of his aching cock, gasping for breath. He needs to be patient if he wants to enjoy this for a little longer.

  


Jinyoung barely needs to do anything by. His hands had found their way all around Youngjae’s body when he first got started, touching every single patch of skin. He’d been petting and rubbing and pinching. He’d sucked every single little toe into his mouth, kneaded his plush cheeks and chewed on his earlobes. Youngjae had made the entire journey, from happy giggles along pleasured sighs and ecstatic moans to desperate whimpering.

Now all Jinyoung needs to do to conjure whining and begging is running the flattened end of his fancy leather horse whip over one of his abused, oversensitive nipples, circling and rubbing it. Youngjae is gasping and shaking his head, his blindfolded face flying left and right. Jinyoung presses harsher against the stiff nub, bending and stimulating it. Youngjae sobs in response and whines a little more for good measure. It sounds pathetic and it’s more beautiful than anything Jackson’s ever gonna hear.

Until Jinyoung releases the sore nipple and reaches around for the clamp that he hasn’t had any use for so far. Since Youngjae doesn’t see it first, he cries out in shock and pain when the rough metal snaps close around the sensitive skin. It’s loud and agonizing and has Jackson witness a rash motion in the shadows to his left. And the cry lasts, Youngjae’s body twisting and fighting, all his muscles flexing, creating a dance and having the dim light reflect in all direction on his damp skin.

Jinyoung doesn’t have any of it. He twists around, just his upper body, striking out and snapping the whip along the front of Youngjae’s thighs. The following scream is painful, but short. His body tenses so much it freezes on the spot, the pained noise cut off with a throaty sound. Jackson grunts and digs his fingers into the sofa’s armrest to keep from touching himself, wishing to savor the show a little longer. But it is so hot.

It takes a moment before Youngjae’s taught body relaxes again. He melts back into the sheets, limp, breathless and vulnerable. He’s panting, chest heaving underneath Jinyoung’s lap. The play repeats, because there’s a nipple left and of course this time Youngjae expects it. Jinyoung takes more time to abuse the cute nub, even going so far as to bringing his hand down and pinching it tightly between thumb and index until Youngjae’s hips buck into thin air.

He manages to keep it down, suppressed mewling and cackling of the chains as his arms pull at his ties. Jinyoung turns and smacks the whip on his thighs, the snapping sound even louder than last time and Youngjae bursts into tears. Jackson regrets that he can’t see them fall, he loves to watch fat teardrops rolling down the cute cheeks, leaving wet streaks in their trail.

But he can hear it, despite the blindfold, how Youngjae sobs and he knows the cotton fold is soaking up tears of despair. His body is shaking, between pleasure and pain and exhaustion. Jinyound traces the end of the whip slowly up his throat and over his chin. It slips into Youngjae’s mouth that his hanging open anyways, gasping for air constantly. Obediently his mouth opens wider as Jinyoung presses down on his tongue, which makes his pants louder and throatier.

Jinyoung doesn’t turn this time, eyes fixated on Youngjae’s face as he reaches behind himself to trace the whip up one of his legs. He starts at the shin, but as he reaches the knee it loses its path, traveling further up on the inside of his thigh. Youngjae’s crying is interrupted by hopeful little moans, the tip of the whip vanishing between his legs that spread in anticipation.

Jackson wishes he could see, but not being a direct eye-witness makes it a lot naughtier. He can only imagine how Jinyoung rubs the whip over the cute pink hole waiting between those delicious cheeks, maybe he even pushes it inside, just a tiny bit, before he continues his path. Youngjae whines and it rises in volume when Jinyoung traces over his balls and then up the full length of his cock, all the way to the glistening tip.

Jinyoung switches the whip into his left hand, tracing the underside of Youngjae’s arms in the same way, then he reaches behind and wraps his long, elegant fingers around his length. Youngjae chokes in the back of his throat over the simple touch. He screams and pulls at his cuffs with fervor, his hips buck, his whole body turning left and right under Jinyoung. He wails and sobs and then he finally pleads.

Jackson fucking loves it when he begs. “Please, Hyung.. .please…” He croaks, sounding and looking completely out of it. Jinyoung doesn’t answer, doesn’t even react. Jackson licks his lips. He wants to keep going, wants to end it. He just realizes that Jinyoung has almost the same power over him as he has about Youngjae, even though he’s not tied, even though he could come whenever he wants. He doesn’t want to without Youngjae. He could also be found begging for release if Jinyoung keeps it up.

He has just enough mercy to let go of the straining erection after a few firm pumps and finally climbs off him. Youngjae is shaking, harder now with nothing holding him down, his beautiful soft body sprawled out on the covers, legs wide apart and limp. 

Jinyoung sits down between his legs at the height of his calves, then he turns his head. For the very first time since sitting down on the bed with the wrist ties in his hand, Jinyoung directs his attention away from Youngjae. He doesn’t actually need to speak, Jackson understands him. He shudders under his gaze, just now realizing how much he wanted it. He gets up, fingers entangling with Jinyoung’s as he reaches for his hand. He pulls him before himself and Jackson settles on his knees, right between Youngjae’s thighs.

He’s whimpering softly, tense from suppressing the twisting and churning and the loud sounds as he knows it isn’t long now. Jinyoung’s focus is on Jackson now. He strokes his thighs and kisses his neck and the hard, massive bulge inside his cotton trousers presses obnoxiously against his butt. His gentle but firm hand finds his aching cock, sensitive and desperate for friction after such a long time. His palm is cool and wet, spreading lube evenly over his length. Jackson doesn’t hold back the moan, rocking forward into Jinyoung’s fist and back onto his cock, a warm feeling tingling in his chest when he hears Jinyoung moan quietly.

Jinyoung lets go of him, reaches for Youngjae’s thighs instead and while pressing his hot mouth to the back of Jacksons neck he shoves him forward, suddenly impatient and making Jackson dizzy. Jackson places the head of his cock against Youngjae’s hole, small, pink and tight. Untouched, just the way Jackson likes it. He doesn’t need to thrust inside, Jinyoung does it for him. Pushing him, groaning against his neck over how his own erection rubs against Jackson’s backside.

He’s overwhelmed, moaning when his length slips past Youngjae’s rim, lubed enough for a good slide, but not stretched and so tight. Youngjae’s desperate whimpers are louder. Louder than him or Jinyoung. His legs thrash around, his back arches and his arms pull against the restraints so hard, the cuffs almost slide over the ball of his hand.

Jackson relishes in the feeling. He’s sure he’ll never grow tired of fucking Youngjae, his walls so welcoming, his body so hot around him. Jinyoung pushes him further and he sinks deeper inside, Youngjae’s tight but willing hole sliding all the way to the base until the entirety of Jackson’s cock his snugly settled inside his body.

They moan in unison, Jackson in pleasure and relief, but Youngjae sounds tortured. He begs again, just once, but Jinyoung ignores it and Jackson doesn’t feel in the position to remove the cockring. 

  


It’s a combined effort. Fucking Youngjae. Jackson, once accustomed to the overwhelming feeling of being caught between two hot bodies, begins thrusting harshly, chasing the orgasm he’s delayed for so long and Jinyoung joins in. Whether it is to throw Youngjae into new heights or he’s relishing in the friction to get himself off, Jackson doesn’t know. But his thrusting against his back has him bury his length deeply in Youngjae’s willing body each and every time, until he’s a moaning mess.

Jackson can only care for so long, until the pleasure grips him tightly and he stops thinking about everything that is not himself. His lust. His orgasm building up in the bottom of his guts, burning away at his insides. He’s groaning and grabbing Youngjae’s hips tightly enough to hurt as the fucks into him with absolute abandon, just the way it always ends up, because that’s what Youngjae is made for so perfectly.

Jackson comes hard, moaning viciously and thrusting harshly, riding it out and spilling his seed inside the tight cave. Only when he stills he hears Youngjae’s suffering whimpers, his hips squirming and grinding and his walls clenching around him almost painfully.

He wants to pull out, but finds himself blocked, Jinyoung holding onto him tightly, his hard-on still pressing into the small of his back, slightly wet by now.

Jinyoung reaches before him, making Youngjae cry out desperately and he gets a hold of him and finally removes the restraint around it, freeing him from the cock ring. It doesn’t take long, but it’s mind-blowing.

Youngjae grinds down on him as soon as Jinyoung lets go of his cock and Jacksons softening dick still stretching him open feels almost like it’s being torn off the way Youngjae’s hips rock desperately, attempting to jab it into his prostate at least a few more times before it’s too soft. It hurts and Jackson groans and fights, but he kind of thinks he deserves it.

Jinyoung’s harsh moans at his ear and the strength of his arms keeping him in place is like a dream. Jackson witnesses in a haze how Jinyoung’s hips rut shamelessly until he comes, hot wet liquid staining Jacksons back and Youngjae’s whole body tightening and arching of the bed in a comical curve and he finally orgasms, spilling all over himself, shuddering and twitching for what feels like an eternity.

They’re shaking. All of them in the blissful aftermath. Hazy and quiet.  
It’s not Jinyoung who takes the lead, it’s Youngjae. He raises his hips up, grunting when Jackson’s flaccid cock finally slips out of him and pulling himself away, up the front of the bed with the leverage of his cuffs.

Jackson watches affectionately as Jaebum is already there, right by his side. His fingers are gentle when he opens the ties, stroking up his arms and untying the blindfold. Youngjae blinks many times, despite the dim light, gasps softly when Jaebum removes the clamps too.

It’s as if Jackson isn’t even there, Youngjae doesn’t bother looking at him, only having eyes for Jaebum, gifting him a tiny smile. Jaebum whispers words so quietly Jackson can’t hear him. Only absently he notices Jinyoung smoothing up and down his arm, his head placed at the back of his shoulder.

So tired.

  


When Jaebum helps Youngjae up onto a shaky pair of legs, Jackson finally moves. Youngjae will have to get cleaned up and pampered and he has no business with that. He’d want to, but it’s his cue to leave. Jinyoung follows obediently. They exchange nods and smiles, Jaebum bothers enough to wink and it has Jinyoung hide his face behind Jackson’s shoulder again.

He turns with a wave.

“I love you guys.” He says for Goodbye. And it’s true.


	3. JackBam double trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervy Droid was feeling extra kinky.  
> Youngjae was due for a good dicking!

Bam Bam is really glad that it’s Jackson who’s there with him. He’s always so reassuring, never patronizing and doesn’t pressure him. Jackson knows that he needs a lot of time and lets him take it. Whenever he looks up, he finds an encouraging smile, even though Jackson’s eyes are glassy, his cheeks flushed pink and damp with sweat.

Bam Bam knows he’s being hard on him, knows Jackson is usually more rash, but he’s patient for him. Not the same can be said about Youngjae. He’s long since started fussing and kicking. And again it’s Jackson whom Bam Bam can rely on. When he had first pushed Youngjae down to lie on his back, Jackson had cradled his head into his own lap, tilting it back by his chin.

Now though, Jackson’s strong fingers are wrapped around Youngjae’s bared throat. Not too tightly, but enough to keep Youngjae in check, while Jackson’s other hand plays with a stiffened nipple. Youngjae’s hands cling to Jackson’s arms, one clutching at the wrist that keeps him choked. Bam Bam ducks down again and traces the flat of his tongue over Youngjae’s wet hole. He moans, a heel digs into Bam Bam’s back. He thrusts the tip against the entrance, breaching it barely and one of the legs kicks out as Youngjae’s hips rock down. He voices a whiny moan, but it gets cut off right in the middle by a raw gurgling sound.

Bam Bam digs his tongue deeper, grabbing as much of Youngjae’s thighs as he can hold to keep him from thrashing around. Youngjae’s back still arches and he still makes choked off whimpering noises. He can feel him shudder, under his hands and mouth, from having his hole and nipples toyed with. And maybe a little bit from Jacksons strangle hold. Which is just for show, Bam Bam knows that. Barely enough pressure to keep him in place, not nearly enough to cut off his air or harm him.

Jaebum doesn’t allow that. It’s not about brute force. It’s about executing power. Youngjae’s eyes are watery when BamBam finally comes up. He kisses along his stomach until his tongue can take the place of Jackson’s index, teasing a sensitive nipple. Youngjae’s sounds become quieter, he opens his eyes to look down at him, finds himself unable to, due to Jackson’s hold and looks up towards him instead. Bam Bam loves how his throat stretches when he does that and he gives a little snap with his hips against Youngjae’s nude body in arousal.

  


Jackson licks his lips eagerly, moving his freed hand up the expanse of Youngjae’s throat and stuffs his thumb through his parted teeth. He rubs the bottom lip and then pushes inside his mouth to press down on his tongue. Bam Bam witnessed him do that many times. He has a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Youngjae’s tongue, but Bam Bam knows not to judge. They all have their fair share of kinks.

“Where do you want to be?” Jackson asks with hooded eyes, thumb going further in, pressing down so far in the back it _almost_ makes Youngjae gag. “Below.” Bam Bam doesn’t have to think about it, he considered it already when he figured out what position would be the most beneficial. Jackson just nods. He leaves him the choice and Bam Bam is grateful. Today is his day.

He climbs off of Youngjae and falls back into the sheets. His hand wraps almost unconsciously around his throbbing erection and he lets out a sigh of relief. “Don’t jerk off now.” Jackson scolds as he releases his hold on Youngjae and rolls him over until he lands of top of Bam Bam entirely. It has the air punched out of him, because he just drops with the full weight of his body and he needs a bit of encouraging to prop himself up on his knees.

“Come on now, sweetie.” Jackson coos, hands on Youngjae’s waist. “You know how to do it. Ride Oppa like a good boy.” Bam Bam cringes and sits up far enough to lash out at Jackson, slapping his shoulder. “Shut up.” He grinds out, but now that he’s so close he can see the shining in Youngjae’s eyes and the adorable blush on his cheeks and he can’t bring himself to care anymore.

Especially when Youngjae lifts his hips and Bam Bam feels Jackson reach for his erection, to bring it against his hole and then he sinks back down without the slightest hint of hesitation. He stares back at him, but Bam Bam isn’t sure what he sees, his eyes empty and infinite. It’s when he feels Youngjae’s hot tight muscle open up around the head of his cock that he groans out a curse. “We forgot the lube…” He forces out, but Youngjae just sinks and sinks, despite the dry, rough draw he brings his body down with enough determination to work against the strain.

He’s gasping, moaning quietly, but he’s got nothing on Bam Bam, who can’t help his head falling forward and burying in his neck, hands grasping skin, on his chest and waist and his arms and thighs, wherever he can reach. It’s just too tight and too rough and way too much. It‘s impossible to bottom out, so Youngjae lifts himself back up, his entrance getting stuck as it drags along his length roughly. It has them both panting in a whim. Jackson whispers something that sounds like ‘Good boy’, but he wraps his hands around Youngjae’s waist to pull him back up and reaches for something in the drawer.

“Would you believe me if I told you that it wasn’t intentional?”, he murmurs and Bam Bam doesn’t know who he’s talking to, despite his lips pressing to the shell of Youngjae’s ear. The lube is cool when Jackson slathers it onto him with skilled hands, having Bam Bam melt in his touch. Youngjae eagerly sinks back, Jackson guiding them once more and this time Bam Bam falls back into the sheets when the tight heat engulfs him, the slide all easy and slicked up. Youngjae goes all the way, doesn’t stop until he’s all seated on his cock, hands on his stomach for leverage. He moans quietly, twisting his hips.

“That’s it, baby.” Jackson mumbles, “Work yourself open.” Youngjae gasps, barely lifting himself up before sinking back down. The motions are hardly there and enough to drive Bam Bam wild. He’s not sure it’s gonna last all too long. And it is all too soon that Jackson slips one hand around Youngjae and pushes him forward, just a little. Bam Bam feels the heavy weight on his chest where Youngjae leans and feels his bottom adjust, lifting up until merely his tip is still nestled inside him.

“Hold still now.” Jackson whispers, then the blunt head of his cock presses against the underside of his own and that alone has Bam Bam moaning. The pressure is _insane_. Bam Bam’s head is swimming with blinding pleasure. He’s moaning and Jackson is moaning too and Youngjae is just whimpering. His nails desperately scratch up his chest and stomach. His eyes are shut tightly, thighs and arms quivering while whine after whine falls from his lips.

Bam Bam can feel how his entrance stretches around them as Jackson pushes his cock in alongside his own. He slicked up enough to make it possible, but it’s just so fucking tight. Rough pants fill the room and Bam Bam can’t say who of them makes them or if it’s all of them. He would love to see it, how Youngjae’s greedy hole opens up wide to accommodate both of them at the same time. He can feel Jackson’s cock against himself, hard and warm, but it’s nothing against Youngjae’s heat, tightly fitted around them as Jackson sinks deeper with rough groans.

Youngjae’s muscle is pulsing, tightening and loosening in an arrhythmic pattern in a desperate attempt to shelter them. This, Bam Bam is certain, must be heaven. Youngjae’s cute pink hole usually feels breathtaking as it is, but like this. So far stretched beyond anything reasonable, fluttering and velvety soft nonetheless… “You take us so well, baby…” Bam Bam murmurs, voice coarse, hands reaching for his knees and thighs to rub his fingertips over the soft skin.

Youngjae mewls in response, shuddering and whining “Hyung…” under his breath. Jackson’s arms wrap around his chest from behind, Bam Bam observes with hooded eyes how he pulls him close, back far enough that Youngjae’s weight vanishes off his own body. As he’s upright, Jackson’s face pressed to his neck, he pulls him back with a snap, pushing him down onto their lengths.

Bam Bam moans over the sudden tightness as his cock goes in deeper, pressed harshly against Jackson’s veiny hard length. But Youngjae screams. His eyes snap open in pure terror, wide and unfocused and his mouth spills a crooked cry. His hands fly up to claw at Jackson’s arms, nails scratching desperately along his skin. Jackson kisses his neck and cheek and whispers soothingly, but Youngjae doesn’t seem to hear it. He’s moaning and gasping for air, his bottom squirming as if he’s uncomfortable, but his cute little cock, proudly erected, is twitching in thin air.

The view is gorgeous and Bam Bam is glad he chose this position, even though Jackson has more control, more leverage. He’s still holding Youngjae tightly to his front, hips rolling against him. Bam Bam feels every motion twice, Jackson’s balls rutting against him and the tensing of Youngjae’s muscles. He’s not gonna last. Everything is so hot and all he can think about is wanting  _more_ . Burying the pads of his fingers in the flesh of Youngjae’s thighs he braces his heels on the bed and rocks his hips upward. The reaction is immediate. Jackson moans lustful and Youngjae sputters, choking on his own spit.

He looks down at Bam Bam, eyes clouded and unfocused. He’s completely out of it, though his fingers still clawing, his voice cracks repeatedly in his high-pitched noises. Bam Bam thrusts up as well as he can manage, witnessing Jackson’s eyes flutter shut, pressing his face into Youngjae’s hair and moaning repeatedly. “How do you feel, baby?” He croaks, hips stuttering in his fruitless attempt to pick up a pace. “Feel good?”

Youngjae answers with a sob and incoherent babbling. Bam Bam snaps his hips harshly, Youngjae’s hole clenching around them, thighs shuddering. “F..f…f.” He stutters and hiccups, “Feel… F…Full…” Bam Bam witnesses his own sanity go down the drain, but Jackson is worse. He’s groaning, pushing Youngjae’s body down on them with fervor, it almost hurts being crushed underneath them, but the desperate moans spilling from Youngjae make up for it.

Jackson feverishly licks at his neck and loosens his grip around his torso to pinch a nipple between his thumb and index. His body shudders around them and twitches, causing Bam Bam’s hips to buck up, with his cock so tightly enclosed and the delicious view. His head is dizzy while he listens to Youngjae’s verbal but incoherent complaints as his fingers tug weakly at Jackson’s to pry him away from teasing his nipple.

His cheeks are flushed a dark pink, lips bitten raw, smooth skin shining with sweat. And he’s so  _hard_ . His adorable cock, all stiff and reddish bounces up and down with every motion. Each times Jackson pushes him down or Bam Bam rocks his hips up. When Jackson pulls at his nipple roughly he wails. The hot, tight cavern is so good, Bam Bam wants nothing more than to pound into the delicious heat with anything he can muster. But the position and the tightness and the lack of free motion have him grit his teeth in frustration.

Then Jackson’s hands slide down Youngjae’s side and strong fingers grip his hips. Youngjae loses his balance, falls forward with a moan. Bam Bam stares up at him in awe. He’s so pretty. His eyes are hazed, his spit-slicked lips parted in heavy pants. And there are wet streaks on his cheeks. More than just sweat. His arms shake in his attempt to hold himself up and moan after moan pearl off his lips so intimately close. Bam Bam can barely even grind his hips anymore for some kind of friction, but Jackson…

Jackson thrusts forward, with the extra leverage, fingertips digging into Youngjae’s flesh and he pulls back quickly to thrust again. Mouth falling open, Youngjae moans restlessly, eyes unfocused and arms shaking. He’s gorgeous like that. Bam Bam thought before it was amazing, but it’s got nothing on Jackson’s forceful pounding. The pressure, tightness and the friction, it’s so good, tingling pleasure travels all over his skin, his head swimming.

Youngjae’s noises are high-pitched and desperate and rising in volume still. He’s completely out of it. His mouth is hanging open, wet shiny tongue peeking out. A whimper, overwhelmed and lewd is forced from his throat with every single of Jackson’s thrusts. Bam Bam loves every second. It takes him every bit of restraint he’s ever had and ever will to not come on the spot, to savor a little more. He knows that Jackson, who’s got amazing stamina, jerked off earlier that day and will probably last a little longer.

He’s unsure of Youngjae though. Something wet, cool lands on Bam Bam’s chest. He witnesses small, desperate tears wetting Youngjae’s eyes and eventually falling off his cheeks. Bam Bam wants to shush him, comfort him, but he can barely move, let alone speak. His body rocks forth and back along with Jackson’s motions and in rhythm with his vicious grunts. He manages to speed up more, Youngjae’s hole accommodating to them, as tight as it is, the slide getting easier the longer Jackson fucks into him. Bam Bam can barely imagine how they’re stretching him open, farther even than the widest of toys from Jaebum’s collection that he has witnessed being thrust up Youngjae’s entrance.

He’s drooling, cross-eyed and flushed and completely wrecked, spit dribbling down onto Bam Bam’s skin from where he doesn’t seem to be able to close his mouth, saliva spilling along with the heated moans. Bam Bam knows that there’s nothing more beautiful in the world than watching Youngjae get wrecked. When he’s being turned into a sobbing mess, his needy hole begging to be filled and fucked. Not rarely this happens under Jinyoung’s touch, Youngjae easily unraveling at his mercy, but now it’s Jackson.

The rocking of his hips so steady and brutal. Bam Bam can feel the force of his thrusts against himself, wet but under enough of pressure to have him see stars. It would be a good fuck, even if it were just one cock.

Bam Bam surrenders. Focusing on how Youngjae’s insides churn around them and how he mewls and cries from the abuse that his hole is subjected to and how his arms and thighs shake in exhaustion and his rock-hard, wet cock leaking against Bam Bam’s stomach from a rough thrust.

His orgasm is mind-blowing. His nails dig into the sheets and he ruts his hips up, breaking Jackson’s pace but he’s unable to care. He groans, shuts his eyes involuntarily and bucks off the bed, lust fogging his mind and heat exploding in his guts. He shoots his load deep into Youngjae’s body while his muscles tense and toes curl.

The world stands still for barely a moment. Jackson curses “Fuck… Bam…” through his clenched jaw and snaps his hips violently. The tightness and friction against his sensitive cock have him whimper in tone with Youngjae as he’s being milked dry by his clenching muscles. Jackson’s harsh pounding, erratic but relentless and being soaked with hot come have Youngjae finally topple over.

His arms give out and he faceplants into Bam Bam’s chest, damp cheeks and wet breath. In his post-orgasmic haze Bam Bam feels Youngjae’s hard cock rub against his belly. It’s twitching and leaking. His cries are choked and throaty, body limp. Jackson is on top of his game, pounding like a maniac with more stamina than Bam Bam can fathom and more than enough to wish for him that it’d finally end.

He looks up to Jackson under his lashes, vision blurry but still able to make out the determination, the feverish despair, the grinding teeth. And he gets it. When Youngjae screams, crooked and pathetic, when his body goes taught one last time, Bam Bam able to feel his muscles flex and move with how tightly they’re pressed together under his weight. When his cock twitches insanely, caught against their stomachs and he comes, hard, spilling between them wet and hot. His body shudders while he does, Bam Bam feels like he’s gonna black out from the intense pressure around his member, soft, but still caught as Youngjae clenches tight during his orgasm.

Jackson growls, hips stuttering, but not stopping, forcing another spurt of cum from Youngjae’s sensitive body, having him wail and shake when he’s not yet let go. They must be so well up against his prostate, the way he whimpers as he keeps shuddering from the prolonged orgasm he’s going through, his cum staining their bellies.

It’s just when Youngjae’s clenching hole gives way, loosening up from exhaustion and both him and Bam Bam are whining from overstimulation that Jackson finally comes. With a last harsh snap of his hips he buries himself as far as possible and Bam Bam feels the wetness that adds to his own as he comes alongside his cock, filling poor Youngjae up to the brim. It feels amazing, a last tiny spark of arousal to feel Jackson orgasm so tightly pressed to himself and the wetness pumped into the used, warm cave of Youngjae’s body.

Jackson doesn’t move, eyes still closed in bliss, chest heaving, glistening with sweat while he catches his breath, coming down from his high like all of them. The aftermath is warm, room filled with heavy panting, the smell of sex and sweat and drowsiness.

Youngjae seems out cold, his entire weight on Bam Bam’s body, motionless and scorching hot. Slipping out of him is easy, though strange, as soon as Jackson moves, at last. He pulls away and with a slick noise they both glide out. Youngjae does stir, a soft muffled gasp hitting Bam Bam’s chest along with his warm breath.

Bam Bam is a little jealous of him, though he also thinks Jackson deserves it for working so hard, that he gets to see Youngjae’s gaping hole. Wet, puffy rim, fucked out and tainted red from use. He does know how to appreciate it. Curling his fingers under Youngjae’s hipbones he lifts him up a notch, pulling his cheeks apart with his thumbs.

Bam Bam shudders, imagining how Youngjae leaks, cum dripping from his entrance and dribbling down to his balls.

Jackson is murmuring, but he can’t make out the words, drowned out by Youngjae’s quiet whimpers. He’s overwhelmed for a bit. Exhausted and tired, wanting to fall asleep there and then. Jackson eventually lets Youngjae sink back down and gently strokes his thighs and cheeks. Their eyes find each other over Youngjae’s head and Jackson gives him a lazy smile. His face is content, but as sleepy as Bam Bam feels.

Jaebum gives them enough time to glow in the aftermath and when he comes over, Youngjae is most likely fast asleep and he has to coax him into rolling off of Bam Bam with a lot of quiet words and gentle nudges.

Youngjae eventually lies back in the sheets, tender and heavy, his arms and legs spread out, hair messed up and damp skin still tinted a soft pink. Bam Bam just realizes how heavy he’s been and takes several deep breath with his newfound freedom. It’s also comfortably cool, though he only now realizes how wet he is everywhere, where Youngjae drooled and came on him. He feels a spark of embarrassment when he realizes how much he likes that.

He scrambles upright from his lying possession while Jackson catches his attention away from Youngjae, the way he crowds into Jaebum’s space. Jaebum gives him a brief hug, his hand is gentle as it cards through his hair, but it doesn’t linger. Jackson is extremely needy for affection after fucking, but Jaebum is insistent when he frees himself out his grip.

Jackson relents with a small pout. He eyes flicker in Bam Bam’s direction and he does his best to show him an encouraging smile. Jackson beams and intertwines their fingers. If Bam Bam is honest. He can do with a cuddle. After sharing such an intense experience with Jackson, he somehow feels deeply connected.

They make it off the mattress together, whispering their Goodbye’s. Jaebum nods back. He doesn’t waste time to lean over Youngjae’s body when they walk towards the door. Bam Bam hears faint whispers and kisses. In the doorway they both halt for a moment looking back. Bam Bam’s hand gets almost crushed in Jackson’s grasp when they’re almost out in the silent hallway and still to witness the quiet, heartbreaking cries coming from Youngjae. Jaebum kneels between his spread legs and rocks his hips in a slow pace. Bam Bam pulls Jackson out. It’s enticing, but this scene is not for their eyes.

Jackson huffs out a deep breath and the door shuts close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last but not least BamBam had his go.  
> Now what's coming next is a part from Yugyeom and Jinyoung POV. Both probably gonna be solo performances. Maybe with a special guest.  
> I already got the ~~plot~~ kink to explore, but I don't know which I'll finish first.  
> See ya.


	4. Jinyoung is in for a very special treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pervadroid 2000 is back and today we've got some neat little surprise in store for Jinyoungie.

„Let’s be real, Jinyoungie.“ A dark voice murmurs right against his ear and it has him shudder in arousal. Jaebum walked up to him quietly and presses his warm mouth right to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Hot breath and rumbling words caress his neck and it’s so damn hot, Jinyoung is certain he’s popping a boner right then and there.

“I do know what you want.” Jaebum speaks and while Jinyoung can’t see him, he can feel his hands ghost up his arms and back in feather light touches. Oh, and how he wants it. Jaebum is so so close, their bodies are touching, his front aligned perfectly to his backside and his voice and his lips that graze the shell of his ear.

Jinyoung tried to hide it, but he was devastated when he found out that Jaebum wasn’t part of the deal and as much as he admires Youngjae, there’s something about Jaebum, something about his strength and darkness and dominance. He hears his own breath stutter, muscles taught in his attempt not to move. He’s afraid he’s gonna break the moment and he doesn’t want this to stop.

Jaebum’s arms wrap around him from behind, though gentle it feels absolutely intimidating. Jinyoung’s breath hitches (And he can hear Jaebum chuckle faintly) when his fingers trail down his chest all the way to the hem of his shirt. They slip underneath and push it up up all the way. He tugs and nervously Jinyoung lifts his arms to let him take it off. His head spins with the tempo.

But that’s where it’s over for now, Jaebum nudging and gently guiding him to the bed. Jinyoung is pliant, still too afraid to accidentally make him stop. So he lies flat on his back and stares up to Jaebum who leans over him. His head swims and he’s admittedly very slow. So he doesn’t realize what happens, thoughtlessly allows Jaebum to lift his arm up, until he hears the clinking sound of metal and something cold closes around his wrist.

His mouth falls open in surprise and protest, but Jaebum’s intense gaze shuts him up. Of course that’s how Jaebum fucks. He’s Youngjae’s boyfriend after all. His second arm gets secured to the other end of the headboard. Jinyoung never felt this vulnerable in his life. Jaebum gets up from the bed and looks down at him, pushing the hair out from his eyes. Jinyoung’s pants tighten in anticipation.

Then he hears it. The soft, angelic voice. “Jinyoungie.” Youngjae says gently. He hadn’t even noticed him, too focused on Jaebum. Now he turns his head to where he stands on the other side, dressed in nothing but a pair of tiny briefs and a wicked smile.

Again, Jinyoung’s mouth opens, his lips move without a sound. As his breathing speeds up in irritation his head whips around, trying to find Jaebum to focus on. But he’s gone. Already retreated back into the shadows. Youngjae clicks his tongue. “Eyes on me, Jinyoung.” He scolds quietly and the mattress dips down when he climbs on it. Jinyoung swallows hard and reluctantly looks back at him. He sits next to him, sideways, places his hand on his stomach and crosses his legs.

“You didn’t really think I would let you have him. Did you?” He smirks, unfitting with his innocent doe-eyes. Jinyoung doesn’t answer. He feels dizzy. And he doesn’t know. Confused he tugs at the binds, suddenly aware that he’s entirely at Youngjae’s mercy. “No no.” He’s chastised again. “Focus.” Jinyoung looks up at his face. He feels hot, even though his chest is bare. He’s probably flushing bright pink.

“Awww.” Youngjae coos, his fingers are cool on his heated skin when he glides them over his chest and stomach. They trail past his navel and further down until they ghost over his crotch. Jinyoung’s breath hitches. He’s just realizing that he needs to be touched. But of course Youngjae doesn’t do him that favor yet. Jinyoung tugs again, his feet scramble over the blanket in an attempt to move back towards the headboard so he can sit up, at least a bit. Youngjae looks down at him with a serious face and quietly, agonizingly shakes his head.

Any strength he gathered leaves Jinyoung’s body in a huff and he falls back defeated. He’s scared and aroused and disappointed and confused all at once. He shivers. He submitted, yes, but to Jaebum. He wants it so bad, his pants feel way tighter than they should be. But it’s not right. Something isn’t right. Jinyoung yelps, a sharp pain in his chest waking him from his straying thoughts. A single one of Youngjae’s fingernails painted a long, flaming red streak all across his chest.

Youngjae smiles. Jinyoung realizes that he is terrified. And a split second later, after he just had enough time to open his mouth to speak- he realizes that he doesn’t mind. He shuts his mouth again and blinks. 

“That’s it Jinyoungie.” Youngjae whispers softly. “That’s right. Stop thinking.” With slow, calculated motions he begins to pop open the buttons on his pants. “Just let yourself fall.” Jinyoung feels a bit like he’s watching himself from the outside, like he’s not fully there in his head. When his hips lift up the bed to allow Youngjae take off his remaining clothes, he’s not sure he gave his body the order to move.

The way Youngjae pulls off his pants and underwear is just as slow, careful and he sweetly chatters all the while. “Jaebum-Hyung is so excited. To see you all naked and raw.” He explains and somehow Jinyoung knows that he doesn’t mean it physically. Not exclusively at least. After discarding the clothing on the floor Youngjae comes back up, trailing his palm all the way up Jinyoung’s legs with just enough firm pressure. His hand travels upwards on the inside of his left leg and after passing his knee, Jinyoung can’t help the way his thighs fall open a tad under the pressure.

Youngjae smirks. “Oh, you wanted Jaebum to fuck you didn’t you, darling?” He asks, keeping his hand where it is, just centimeter beneath Jinyoung’s most intimate places and rubbing his thumb over the skin. “Well, let me tell you. Jaebum. Is mine.” He underlines the words by squeezing the flesh of his thigh firmly, fingertips digging in almost painfully. He then leans over him, so they’re face to face and Jinyoung has no other choice but to look him in the eyes. “Jaebum never. Ever. Puts his dick inside anyone but me. Got it?”

It’s fear, mostly, that has Jinyoung nod immediately. But Youngjae smiles and finally releases the grip on his leg. “Good.” He swipes his hair back affectionately. “So get that naughty thought out of your slutty little head and allow me to put you in your place.”

Jinyoung is dizzy. He can’t wrap his mind around what’s happening and neither is he able to decipher his feelings. But something inside him  _screams_ to submit. Something in the depths of his chest wants to know what Youngjae can possibly do to him. Cute, naughty, compliant little Youngjae.

Who?

  


The person that Jinyoung has never met before but looks eerily like Youngjae climbs on top of him and straddles his lap. It’s only then, when his cock gets squished between himself and Youngjae’s bottom that he realizes with a moan that he’s rock-hard. He glances down. Youngjae is still completely soft. It bugs him, but when he opens his mouth to complain, no sound comes out.

“Sshht.” Youngjae makes nonetheless and gives him a thoughtful look. “Now where do we start?” He trails the soft pads of his fingers up his chest, traces the prominently visible scratch he left earlier. It stings just a tiny bit. He moves further up and his fingertips ghost over his nipples featherlight. Jinyoung clenches his teeth shut to suppress the sounds building in his throat, but it seems he notices anyways. He circles the sensitive skin with more pressure until Jinyoung can feel them harden, then he flicks the nub dismissively. “You like that don’t you, Hyung?” Youngjae asks, back to using the proper term instead of calling him pet names and yet it shows none of the respect that’s supposed to be there. It sounds like a tease.

While his right hand keeps rubbing Jinyoung’s left nipple, he brings the left to his mouth and joyfully sucks the index into his mouth. Both, the stimulation and visual has Jinyoung heave out a sigh. With another rude smirk, he then pops the finger out between his lips and brings it down to his own nipple. He closes his eyes in obvious pleasure when he begins stimulating it along with Jinyoung’s. He presses down on them, then twirls them between his fingertips. When he pinches harshly, Jinyoung’s hips buck involuntarily, rutting up against Youngjae’s hips and a soundless moan escapes him.

Youngjae props up onto his knees, robbing him off the desired friction. “You’re so impatient, baby.” He scolds, farcing irritation, but not stopping to tease his sensitive nub. Now that his hips twitch uselessly, Jinyoung feels frustration bubble up inside of him. And it doesn’t take long for his sensitive chest to become irritated with the constant prodding. Youngjae isn’t gentle with it, twirling and pulling until Jinyoung’s eyes screw shut.

He forces them back open, witnessing that Youngjae let go of his own nipple, lazily tugging on his hardening member. Jinyoung opens his mouth again, again to complain, but all that comes out is a whiny moan. Youngjae hums. He leans down, all the way without letting go and presses a soft, dry kiss to Jinyoung’s parted lips. His eyes glint dangerously, chasing a shiver down his body at the close distance.

He wonders, distantly, how many people have seen this side of Youngjae. Whether Jaebum does. But his thoughts get interrupted by a harsh tug on his nipple that punches a breathless moan from his chest. It hurts. It kind of really does, the nub so sore from the constant dragging and pinching, but the burning sensation flows off into a pleasant tingle and Jinyoung gives another fruitless buck of his hips, Youngjae too far above to result in a friction whatsoever. Youngjae kisses him again, distracting him enough so he doesn’t notice how he reaches out for something until he sits casually back down on him, squashing his erection and straightens up. Then Jinyoung, hazed from the longed-for pressure at his groin notices a small metal device in his hand.

It’s too tiny to look intimidating. That is until Youngjae reaches for his chest again and his slow brain finally snaps into place. He whimpers frightened and squirms a little, so Youngjae tilts his head to the side. “They’re just nipple clamps, Jinyoungie.” He says cheerfully, “It’s no big deal.”

It really isn’t. At least for Youngjae. They use them on him all the time. Not these ones. They’re unremarkable in appearance, unlike those plenty of pairs they have for Youngjae. More usefulness and less decorative. But that’s for Youngjae. He’s a masochist.

Said masochist takes his sore nipple between two fingers and settles one of the clamps in place. Jinyoung shudders. It’s cool for a moment before the metal takes on the heat of his skin and that’s soothing, but only until Youngjae begins closing it. It tightens around his poor abused nub. First it’s uncomfortable, but then it turns into outright painful. Jinyoung whimpers and churns in response as it still gets tighter. He suddenly realizes that’s he’s still tied, now that he’s subconsciously trying to fight the pain.

He pulls at his secured wrists, his brows knit and he twists his torso here and there as if he can move away from the pain. He can’t. Youngjae soothingly ruts his bottom down on him, the only relieve Jinyoung gets is the pleasure that helps drowning out the pain and he focuses on the friction and takes deep, calming breaths. When the harshest wave of pain finally subsides, he notices that it leaves him breathing hard, powerless and limp and, unsurprisingly, drenched in sweat.

“Such a good baby.” Youngjae coos, halting the motion of his hips against Jinyoung’s displeasure and gently strokes his hair. “That wasn’t so bad, right?” He keeps going and leans down again. “Now, I’m sure with the second one you’ll be even better.”

This time he doesn’t come down for a kiss, but instead wraps his lips around Jinyoung’s second, untouched nipple and begins teasing it with his mouth. There’s nothing in him besides moaning desperately. It feels like he’s even more sensitive now, every lick and flick of Youngjae’s tongue sending a spark of pleasure to his neglected cock. The pain isn’t gone, but as much as his mind feels clouded, his senses feel equally heightened. Youngjae’s wet tongue makes him squirm, the shifting and tensing causing sharp but short stinging sensations. He’s not sure if he’d better try to stay still, at the same time as his instinct is telling him to respond with flight.

It takes some time for him to realize that the high pitched sounds he tends to relish in, this time stem from his own mouth.

Youngjae isn’t satisfied with just licking. He sucks the whole nipple into his hot mouth, obviously eager to get it as overstimulated as the other. Eventually he bites. It’s not a nip, it’s a full-on bite, harsh and unapologetic and Jinyoung makes a sound that’s eerily close to a scream. That’s the cue for Youngjae to disconnect with a wet smack and grab the second piece of metal.

He doesn’t have the sympathy to sit down on Jinyoung’s cock and distract him. Jinyoung can feel it lie heavily on his own stomach, hard and twitching weakly. He thought it would be easier when he knows what’s coming, but it isn’t. It still hurts. It might hurt more, he can’t tell. He’s not sure what he’s feeling anymore at all. He whines pathetically, just the kind of sound he loves pulling from Youngjae’s throat. He kicks his feet into the mattress in frustration. He wants- no he needs Youngjae to relieve him.

“I’m not going to touch you down there.” He says, as if he could read his mind. “Bite through it, Jinyoungie… I know you can.” Jinyoung feels soft, warm fingertips on his face. Youngjae caresses his cheeks and brushes a thumb over his lips. Then his own, dry and soft and endlessly gentle press to Jinyoung’s mouth. The kiss is sweet like candy, slow and tender. Jinyoung whimpers into his mouth, desperate for more. It’s so comforting, he never wants it to stop, thinks that maybe he can get through this with kisses like these.

But Youngjae breaks it and as Jinyoung, involuntary and uncoordinated tries to follow him, he’s held back, reality crashes back in and he cries out helplessly. His eyes flutter open. He can’t distinguish between when he opens or closes them. He sees Youngjae in the dim light or sees him burnt into the back of his eyelids. He either smiles joyfully or grins devilishly. Who can say.

Youngjae sits on his belly, the flesh of his butt just so grazing the tip of Jinyoung’s cock and it’s torturous. He wonders if the pain ever goes away, the dull throbbing a constant reminder of what Youngjae has subjected him to, sparks flying from where his nipples are caught and it’s impossible to tell whether it hurts too much or is too arousing.

“Don’t go too far yet, Jinyoungie.” Youngjae sings. “We have only started.” Jinyoung whines in response. It feels like an eternity that he’s lying here, caught and his arms ache. “Let’s see…” Youngjae reaches behind himself and his nosy fingers find Jinyoung’s erection, make him moan at the subtle touch. “Looks like I’ve made you feel really good so far.” He smiles and pulls his hand back, unaffected by the desperate whimper. “Time to repay the favor, hm?”

At that, Jinyoung nods violently. Whatever is going to come, it can only get better. Youngjae gets up on the bed, his feet left and right of his chest he stands over him intimidatingly. Finally he takes off his panties, reveals his flush little cock. Jinyoung squirms a little bit and Youngjae grins at that. “Impatient again?” He teases as he comes back down. He places his hand on his cheek again and rubs his thumb over Jinyoung’s bottom lip. “Let’s put that foul mouth of you to some good use, shall we?” It’s almost humiliating how quickly he nods in answer. Jinyoung doesn’t mind to have his throat fucked. Gosh, he fantasized about chocking on Jaebum’s dick.

But, it is not Jaebum. He just isn’t. Youngjae turns around and kneels over his head, knees firmly placed left and right of his neck. Jinyoung finds himself faced with Youngjae’s underside and the next thing he knows is his bottom being pressed down in his face.

He gasps in surprise, but Youngjae pushes down and orders “Come on. Do something for me once in a while.” There’s a smirk in his voice making it less vicious and it’s just then that Jinyoung kind of realizes that Youngjae might be actually enjoying himself. Jinyoung opens his mouth and darts his tongue out. He doesn’t hate it.

Youngjae moans in content when Jinyoung drags his tongue over his rim that he placed so perfectly spot on. He flattens his tongue and presses it up against him, covering his entrance whole and sliding the raw upside back and forth over it. He knows what Youngjae likes and the lustful sounds he makes confirm it. If Jinyoung weren’t tied, if he could grab Youngjae’s plush thighs and hold him down, tease him, he would thoroughly enjoy this. But it’s different.

He straightens his tongue, pushes the strong tip against Youngjae’s skin, not inside but against the puckered muscle, circling the hole and then down along his perineum as far as he can go. Youngjae doesn’t like it. He ruts his hips forward until Jinyoung’s tongue is snugly settled against his waiting hole again and pushes down. It’s suffocating and Youngjae grumbles in annoyance while doing so. “Come on.” He grunts. “Put in some effort.”

Jinyoungs hands ball into fists as he still didn’t stop pulling at his restraints in frustration and he viciously digs his tongue through the tight hole, stretching it barely. Youngjae moans happily again, hips twitching. Jinyoung licks into him, but he’s reminded time and time again that he’s not in charge when Youngjae’s bottom ruts down to stuff him deeper. In his attempt to not get smothered to death he gives it his all.

He thrusts his tongue in and out, trails it over the hole and around, nudging and wetting the fluttering muscle. Despite anything, Youngjae’s loud, unbridled moaning fires the heat in his guts. Jinyoung purposefully salivates enough to produce a wet slide and slick noises. He feels excess spit dribble down his face, but doesn’t care. He wraps his mouth over the rim and sucks and has Youngjae keen in pleasure.

“Like that, baby.” He encourages every now and then, moves his hips against him to increase the pressure. The wet smacking sounds are loud in the room; at least in his own ears. And he is hit by the sudden realization (and something scorching hot travels down his body and has his cock twitch weakly) that someone is watching. He groans between Youngjae’s cheeks and enhances his slurping. Youngjae moans desperately. When he speaks, his voice is breathless. “You like that?”

Jinyoung doesn’t bother to answer, which is a mistake, because apparently Youngjae expected one. He reaches down to his chest, which Jinyoung almost forgot how much it hurts, and tugs on one of the clamps. Jinyoung’s body convulses. The dull burn had faded into the background, had become part of the overall heat in his body and now he’s reminded of the ferocity of it. He wants to scream, but he only manages a sad whimper that even gets cut off by Youngjae’s pushy bottom.

From then on it goes downhill. Jinyoung loses his focus, his jaw and tongue get tired. When he slows down with his licking and sucking too much, Youngjae reminds him with a flick to one of his hurting nipples. Each time it chases a harsh flash of pain through his system and each time it ends up as a painful ache between his legs. His arousal is beyond what’s comprehensible and he has no idea how the constant push and pull of pain and lust has him aching for release so desperately.

He mewls pathetically, weakly brushing his tongue over Youngjae’s hole. Wet and opened up and yet he can barely manage anymore to push the tip through. Youngjae’s squirming hips slow down and eventually he lifts back up. Jinyoung, even in his dazed state, is amazed by how flushed and sweaty he is, one hand curled around his throbbing cock and eyes hooded.

“I almost came.” Youngjae pouts and tugs on his member. Jinyoung’s jaw aches. He doesn’t answer, just looks up at him with glassy eyes. Youngjae huffs. “Fine. I’ll give you one more chance.” Jinyoung doesn’t do it consciously, but he can’t help the squirming, anticipation raising high. “Oh you’re so excited.” Youngjae states mocking and casually flicks one of his nipples again. His hips buck with a whine. Youngjae… has sadistic tendencies.

He swings his leg over Jinyoung’s hips and settles on his thighs, seemingly procuring a bottle of lube out of nowhere. It’s the best he’s felt today, when the fingers covered in the cool gel wrap around his straining erection. He moans in relief when the torturous lust dissolves into comfortable pleasure. He wishes he wasn’t tied. He wants to wrap his arms all around Youngjae’s body, cradle him like the treasure that he is and make sweet, sweet love to him. He doesn’t notice right then that he forgot all about Jaebum.

He can’t do anything though. All he can do is to lie still and pray to every deity in existence that Youngjae won’t stop touching him. Because he’s certain he wouldn’t survive that. Youngjae takes himself a lot of time until it’s obviously no longer about spreading lube, he pumps his fist around him, thumbs carefully at the head and pulls more and more moaning from Jinyoung’s exhausted vocals.

Jinyoung blinks at him, vision blurry but he still manages to make out the content smile on his face while teasing his member. It  _is_ a tease. Inconsistent, light touches here, a firm tug there. But still, Jinyoung is on edge enough to know he won’t last. It would be a relief and yet a somewhat anticlimactic climax.

He darts his tongue out to wet his lips, opens them to say something, but he’s out of words. “Please…” He whispers under his breath even though he doesn’t really know what he’s pleading for. “Oh, this is not enough?” Youngjae asks innocently. “Then, tell me what you’d rather want.” Jinyoung is panting and squirming. He’s not used to this. Not used to being controlled. Not used to having to beg.

Something creeps over his skin, hot and burning and he just so realizes it’s shame. He’s being bared, vulnerable and powerless. Youngjae squeezes his cock firmly and then his hand leaves. Jinyoung cries out in response, panic stuffing his throat, suffocating him. He can’t stop, he can’t. “Please.” He whimpers and he sounds pathetic, even in his own ears. “I want to come.” Youngjae hums, his lube-wet fingers traveling over his stomach, leaving a smeary trail as they follow the lines of his abs. “I bet you do, baby.” He murmurs and he sounds so gentle.

“Youngjae-ah…” Jinyoung asks as steady as he can manage, though his voice is a raspy mess. “I want inside you.” Youngjae crawls up and leans down to his face, taking his breath in a deep, lazy kiss. “Yes you do.” He whispers wetly “Yet you forgot the magic word.” He bites down harshly on his lower lip right out of the kiss, making him squeal and sits up.

“Please please please!” Jinyoung begs, forgetting the shame even though it paints his whole body a flush pink. “Please let me be inside of you, please.” He chokes on the words, a heavy lump in his throat dulling the sounds. Distantly he feels the warmth of Youngjae’s cheeks close around the head of his cock. “How can I resist when you cry so prettily for us.” He says and pushes down, his hole, hot and tight pressing onto Jinyoung’s cock until he breaches inside and he yells out in white pleasure.

‘For us’ Jinyoung repeats in his head, mind too dizzy to properly wrap around the meaning while he feels himself sink deep into Youngjae’s body and he involuntarily spills moans and pathetically high-pitches whines. “Ah yes.” Youngjae moans in content. “You’re so hard for your boy, aren’t you babe?” Jinyoung’s mind blanks. He can’t even nod, just spill incoherent sounds of pleasure, because it feels so good. So so good. Youngjae is so hot around him, his body is just _made_ to take cock. He feels so perfect, so soft and tight, insides pulsing around him. And it’s so much more intense because it’s all Jinyoung has.

He can’t touch, can’t kiss, can’t fuck. He can just feel. Feel Youngjae’s hole drag up and down his length, the perfect amount of friction. “You’re always so hard for me, Jinyoungie.” Youngjae whispers, voice taught with pleasure. “Always hot for me. Always desperate for Youngjae, aren’t you?” Jinyoung whines and his hips buck up, but he can’t. Youngjae holds him down, controls the tempo, the strength. “You’ll never not want me. Never not be eager to pleasure me, right Hyung?” Jinyoung shudders, his breath hitches. He feels the pull in his stomach, too soon. He gasps in surprise, mouth falling open and as he watches Youngjae bounce on his cock he croaks out a curse, his toes curls and legs tense and he comes. It takes both of them by surprise, Jinyoung moaning wildly and Youngjae slamming down on his length torturously rash.

It’s not the first time Jinyoung is being milked dry by Youngjae’s tight insides clenching around him, but it’s the first time he can’t stop it and Youngjae doesn’t seem to be in  _any_ mood to stop, still rocking his hips down on him harshly, but short, letting him bottom out and rutting on his lap with Jinyoung’s softening member perfectly settled inside him.

His high lasts a long time, when it’s getting uncomfortable, but not yet too much and he would have pulled out if he could, it’s still pleasure, but right on the edge. Until it falls. It leaves Jinyoung whimpering, the heat around his oversensitive member a painful burn, his legs kick out in desperation. It’s too much, it hurts. He feels tears dwell, feels them fall, distantly. A sob tears from his throat. His frightened eyes find Youngjae, lasciviously rolling his hips. He’s in charge, he’s in dominance, he should be scary. But he isn’t. He’s soft. He’s Youngjae and he’s soft.

Jinyoung takes a deep, stuttering breath and whispers. “Stop.” He knows that Youngjae has a safeword, but he doesn’t know it, only Jaebum does. He doesn’t have one, because why? How’d he ever need one? He plans to add a ‘please’. But he doesn’t manage and doesn’t need to.

Youngjae sits up on his knees without hesitation, Jinyoung feels his soft cock slip out and slap down limp. The relief that floods his whole being is as dizzying as the mind-blowing orgasm. He sniffs a little and swallows the rest of his tears when Youngjae leans down and kisses him softly. “’M sorry.” Jinyoung mumbles against his gentle, wet lips. “For not…” “Shhhh.” Youngjae makes and pets his hair gently. “It’s not your fault, darling.”

Shifting in discomfort, Jinyoung whines some more. “Can you please… hurts.” Youngjae shows him a lovely smile. “Of course, baby.” Pain shoots through Jinyoung’s body and makes him mewl when Youngjae’s fingers reach his abused nipples and finally remove the clamps. Jinyoung feels himself relax into the sheets in relief and calmly tugs at his binds. “Please?” He asks, but Youngjae’s soft smile becomes regretful.

“Can you hold out a little longer? Just a bit?” He asks and when he reaches a hand up and Jinyoung blinks away stray tears and follows his arm with his eyes he finds Jaebum, quietly walking over and placing a dark blue piece of silk in Youngjae’s palm. Jinyoung shudders and averts his gaze in shame. Jaebum saw and heard it all. Jaebum, whom he wanted, whom he’ll never have. “It’s okay.” Youngjae whispers. “I need him, you see?” Jinyoung can’t follow. “Close your eyes baby.” Youngjae orders and the next thing he knows is the silky piece of fabric slipping over his face. While Youngjae reaches beneath his head to tie it close he soothes. “We can’t have you peek, Hyung. Just hold out a little. You didn’t make me come, did you? Be patient now.” “I can!” Jinyoung protests, despite his voice being pathetically weak. “I will, I can, please.” All he gets is another “Sshhh.”

Youngjae shifts, the bed creaks, the mattress bends. Youngjae’s knees are still beside Jinyoung’s hips and he feels his breath fan over his face and then his lips pressing another gentle kiss. “That’s why I need him and you don’t, right?” Youngjae says. There’s a jerk and right against his lips he moans. Jinyoung welps in confusion. “Oh fuck yes!” He hears Youngjae’s needy voice. It sounds lewd, but it’s not everything. Jinyoung can feel every thrust, can feel his body jerk forward, hear his breath catch in his throat. There’s a deep growl, predatory and wild. And skin slapping against skin.

Jinyoung is shaking. He pulls against his restraints, his arms are screaming for release, his fingers numb, but… but Youngjae’s sounds. His voice. He’s there. Jinyoung is there and he’s so close and it’s hot. It’s breathtaking to hear Youngjae unravel so fast and so violently. Feel his heat and his gasps.

“Jaebum-ah…” He moans, the slapping sound gets louder, the swaying of the mattress faster. “Fuck me harder.” He orders with no regard for what he’s doing to Jinyoung. Noone, ever, was allowed to be a witness to this. He’s blind, but the rest of his senses are heightened and he’s so close to Youngjae’s head, he can hear and feel every little thing.

Yes, they’ve all heard it through the walls and closed doors but this… It’s so intimate and Jinyoung, though not being a part of it is allowed to be a bystander, close enough that every now and then at a particularly hard thrust and a particularly lewd moan, Youngjae’s leaking cock paints a stripe of precum on Jinyoung’s belly.

He spills more tears, even though he’s not sure why, wetting the silk blindfold and if his arms weren’t in so much pain he’d wish it’d never end.

It ends fast. Quick and dirty, Youngjae screaming in pleasure and begging loudly to be fucked “just like that” and no matter how many times Jinyoung has wrecked him before, he never managed to get him that  _raw_ . Hot streaks of cum splatter on his belly and after a viciously deep groan coming from Jaebum, the motions fade out and finally stop, leaving nothing but rough pants to be heared.

  


Youngjae brings him back to his room. He untied and cleaned him and petted him softly, but when Jinyoung leaned in to kiss him he was rejected. It’s okay. And he wasn’t allowed to stay. Youngjae lulls him to sleep with ease, all gentle whispers and fingers in his hair. Jinyoung snuggles into his own bed, knowing full well that he’s one of the luckiest people on earth, but he really can’t figure who he thinks is the total luckiest. Youngjae? Or Jaebum?

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is a side-account to protect my dignity.


End file.
